A New Myth
by freshactor97
Summary: A new set of heroes arrive at Camp Half-Blood and set of on an amazing quest.


Chapter 1

Storm

"Some rain huh?" asked my brother, Ronald "Its been raining for 4 days."

He was right, the news said that there was a freak storm that has been dead set in our area for almost a week. It was the typical storm, bucket loads of rain, and dark clouds everywhere, but what was kinda weird was that there was no lightning. Not even a flash, just darkness.

For most of my life I have lived with my 28 year old brother. My father died in a plane crash when I was a baby, and my mom left me when I was 3. I never knew why. So that left me and my brother. He was a great _Guardian_ as the cops called him. They let him raise me. They were about to take me away from him after my mother left, but during the trial, a man in a black suit came into the room and talked to the judge, for some reason he changed his mind and let my brother keep me. So thats that.

"When do you think the storm will end?" I asked

"Who knows." replied my brother.

The next day was a Thursday, and that meant school. My brother dropped me off on his way to work. My school days usually consisted of listening to my teacher babble about geometrics and doodling on my homework. But that Thursday was really weird. For the past week or so, my principal wasn't acting the same. He had a sort of interest in my doodles, he would usually just walk by and not say anything, but for the last week, he had been asking me stuff like _what does this mean _or _you have to be joking!_ I didn't feel the need to ask for them back, but it still made me feel strange. After he would take them away, he would place them in his desk. But I have never seen my papers in the trash or anything. I dont know what he did with them. Today he wasn't at school, our morning announcements weren't recited by Principal Peterson, they were recited by my old Science teacher, Mrs. Timmons. Also, during the day, people kept talking about Principal Peterson. Saying that he wouldn't be coming back. There were also like 3 women who kept patrolling the school perimeter. They wore black overcoats and black hats that covered their face. And, our bus driver was gone too. Our bus driver was one of the women.

Everybody must have felt strange, because our usually loud, rowdy, and annoying bus was dead silent. The only sounds on the bus were whispers and breathing. When we reached my stop I got off the bus with trying to make absolutely no eye contact with the mysterious driver. When I got of the bus I murmured a thank you and kept walking, as I was walking to my corner I looked back. The bus was still waiting there. I turned the corner and saw the most depressing scene I had seen to that date.

My house was burned to the ground. All that was left was burned pieces of wood and ash. Before I was able to think about my dog, who must have been killed in the fire, I noticed a movement in the ruins. Under a piece of wood, their was a creature. Before I had time to run, the creature shot out of the ruins and landed 40 feet in font of me.

"Die young hero!" yelled the beast. The beast has hair like snakes and a lizard like body. I recognized it from one of my old mythology books. It was a gorgon. My instincts told me to run, but my arms had other ideas. I grabbed a stick of the ground and lunged, it pierced straight through where her heart should have been. She was unaffected. She pulled the stick out of her chest and threw it aside. She smacked me in the face and I fell to the ground. Before I knew it, she pulled out the most gruesome weapon I have ever seen. A bow made of human bones. She knocked her arrow, and yelled,

"Master will be very pleased!" She pulled back the string and aimed at my head. As she raised the arrow to her eye, I heard the scariest sound in the universe. Like fingernails on a chalkboard. The gorgon looked up and dropped her bow. Flying above our heads were the women in black suits. All 3 of them. They tore off their clothes and showed themselves. The were like hairless bats, with human heads. One swooped down and ran her claws up the gorgons spine. The gorgon screeched with pain. The second woman dove and ripped of the gorgons head. The gorgon dropped to the ground, bleeding golden blood. The 3 bat women landed in front of me.

"What are you?" I asked

"We are the Furies. I am Linda. The leader." Said one.

"I am Samantha." said another.

"And I am Alecto." said the smallest.

"What was that about? What is going on? Are you going to kill me?" I asked, but i'm sure that if I wasn't in a total state of shock, I would have asked some more intelligent questions.

"You have done nothing," said Samantha "But we will have more time to talk later. First, we need get to your father."

"My father was killed in a car crash 11 years ago."

"No, he wasn't. Your father is very much alive." said Linda "We need to leave now. Get on my back."

before I could argue. Linda and her sisters jetted into the sky.

"Alexander, we need to tell you something. You have heard about he greek gods and mythology right?"

"Yes"

"Well, they're real. But there is a problem. You will learn about it in due time."

The rain poured down and soaked me, but the wind kinda air dried me. After we broke through the clouds, I was blinded. The light was so powerful.

"Welcome to Olympus." said Linda.

If you go to Olympus and you expect a warm cozy welcome. Dream on. When I got there, people were running up and down going to different places. Linda took a deep breathe and yelled in something in ancient greek. Which sounded something like _igga tomac munti!_ everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me. Then after about 10 seconds of awkwardness the group split into 2 group, the majority went into a closed off room, and a few went into a large open room. The fury Linda walked me into the open room. There were 14 thrones. One for every god I guess. But there were only 13 people. I noticed Poseidon, he was wearing jeans and a blue T-Shirt, and Hephaestus was stroking his black greasy beard while sitting in a wheelchair. As I walked into the room all heads turned to me.

"Who is this weakling?" asked a burly man in one of the chairs. His hair was black and short, his eyes were red. No white or black. Red.

"Silence Ares!" screamed Poseidon "Young man, do you know why you are here?"

"No." I responded.

"Fool!" yelled Ares

"Alexander," said Poseidon "You are son of Hades."

"What? No, i'm not, my father died years ago."

"No, he didn't" said a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw the tallest man I have ever seen, he was at least 7 feet tall. He had black hair and pale skin his eyes were dark brown. "I am Hades"

"So we have an agreement, the boy will be sent to the Half-Blood Training Camp on Half Blood Hill." said Poseidon.

"Agreed" stated my father.

"Agreed" exclaimed Hephaestus.

"Agreed" said Apollo, and so on and so forth through every chair. And with that, my father gave me a wave and I fell though the clouds.

I landed with a thud. But only a thud, from the height I fell from, I should have been dead. I landed in a strawberry field. As I got up I looked across the camp, I saw an archery training area, a climbing wall that was leaking a weird red oil. But the thing that really stood out was the large building in the middle of the camp. The front door had a big sign that said "The Big House". I got up and started walking to the big house. Before I had a chance to open the door, a man came out of the doors. Well, he wasn't a man exactly, he was half horse.

"Hello, Alexander, I am Chiron."


End file.
